Technical Field
The present disclosure relates an electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device configured to detachably mount a base plate, to which a plurality of modules is detachably fitted and connected, to a DIN rail through a plurality of mounting members.
Related Art
An electronic device has been known which is configured to detachably mount a base plate, to which a plurality of modules is detachably fitted and connected, to a DIN rail through a plurality of mounting members.
FIG. 10 is a block diagram illustrating an example of a control system configured using the electronic device. In FIG. 10, a field control station 10 includes a plurality of input/output modules 11 and a variety of functional modules 12 such as a power supply module, a control module configured to control transmission and reception of various signals to and from an upper system, and the like. The input/output modules 11 and the functional modules 12 are detachably fitted and connected to a first terminal board provided for a base plate (not shown).
The field control station 10 is connected to a second terminal board 30 through a cable 20. The second terminal board 30 is provided with a connector 31 , a terminal block 32, a disconnection member 33, and the like. The cable 20 of a system-side is detachably fitted and connected through a connector (not shown) to the connector 31. A wiring of a field device such as a sensing device, a motor, a valve and the like (not shown) of a field-side is connected to the terminal block 32. The disconnection member 33 is configured to mechanically disconnect a signal system for mechanically and electrically connecting the connector 31 and the terminal block 32, as required.
The disconnection member 33 is provided to individually check a state of the system-side or field-side of each signal system when activating or maintaining a system, for example. By taking out the disconnection member 33 of the corresponding signal system from the second terminal board 30, a signal input/output system configured to transmit and receive a signal between the system-side and the field-side is mechanically disconnected.
The field control station 10 and the terminal board 30 are detachably mounted to a DIN rail. FIG. 10 shows a state where a back surface of the terminal board 30 is mounted to the DIN rail 40.
FIGS. 11A and 11B illustrates a state where an electronic device 60 is mounted to the DIN rail 40 through a mounting member 50, in which FIG. 11A is a perspective view and FIG. 11B is a schematic sectional view of FIG. 11A. In FIG. 11B, the DIN rail 40 is a top hat-shaped rail member having a flat sectional shape, whose size is standardized in accordance with the DIN standards. The DIN rail 40 has a recess portion 40a and flange sides 40b, 40c. The recess portion 40a has a rectangular sectional shape with a relatively shallow bottom surface. Each of the flange sides 40b, 40c is formed by bending outwards each of both side surfaces of the recess portion 40a facing each other in an L shape and has a relatively narrow width.
The mounting member 50 is fixed to a back surface of the electronic device 60 by a screw, and has a base member 51 and a releasing lever 52 slidably attached to the base member 51 through a spring (not shown).
The base member 51 is formed with a recess portion 51a for engaging with the flange sides 40b, 40c of the DIN rail 40.
The releasing lever 52 is slidably attached to open and close one side (a lower side) of the recess portion 51a and is urged to close the one side of the recess portion 51a by a spring (not shown) at a normal state. A depth end portion of the releasing lever 52 is formed with a tapered surface so that when the releasing lever is pressed to the DIN rail 40, it is slid downwards against the elastic force of the spring, and an end portion of a pullout-side is formed to protrude from an end portion of the base member 51 by a length L, as an operation part.
At a state shown in FIG. 11B, when detachably mounting the electronic device 60 to the DIN rail 40, the flange side 40b of the DIN rail 40 is engaged with an upper side of the recess portion 51a of the mounting member 50 fixed to the back surface of the electronic device 60 and then the lower side of the recess portion 51a of the mounting member 50 is pressed to the flange side 40c of the DIN rail 40.
The mounting member 50 is pressed to the flange side 40c of the DIN rail 40, so that the tapered surface formed at the depth end portion of the releasing lever 52 is slid along an end face of the flange side 40c, the releasing lever 52 is slid downwards and the lower side of the recess portion 51a is gradually opened.
When the flange side 40c of the DIN rail 40 rides over the tapered surface formed at the depth end portion of the releasing lever 52, it is fitted to the recess portion 51a of the mounting member 50, the releasing lever 52 is again urged by the spring to close the one side of the recess portion 51a and the flange side 40c of the DIN rail 40 is engaged to the lower side of the recess portion 51a of the mounting member 50.
When demounting the electronic device 60 mounted to the DIN rail 40, the releasing lever 52 of the mounting member 50 is pulled downwards to pull out the flange side 40c of the DIN rail 40 from the lower side of the recess portion 51a of the mounting member 50 and to release the engaged state between the flange side 40b of the DIN rail 40 and the recess portion 51a of the mounting member 50.
FIGS. 12A to 12C exemplify a specific configuration of the input/output module 11 of FIG. 10. FIG. 12A illustrates an example where a plurality of terminal blocks 11a, 11b, 11c configured to be detachably attached to a front surface of the input/output module 11 is prepared, and then replaced and attached to the input/output module 11 in correspondence to uses. FIG. 12B illustrates an example where a cable is connected to the input/output module 11 through a connector 11d. FIG. 12C illustrates an example where a terminal board Ile with a cover part for connecting a signal line to the input/output module 11 is provided. The input/output modules 11 are also mounted to the DIN rail (not shown).
FIGS. 13A to 13C illustrate another specific configuration of the input/output module 11 of FIG. 10. FIGS. 13A and 13B illustrates a configuration where cases 11f, 11g of the input/output modules 11 having a large amount of heat generation are made of an aluminum material having high heat conductivity, and FIG. 13C illustrates a configuration where a nest (enclosure) 11h is entirely made of the aluminum material. The input/output modules 11 are also mounted to the DIN rail (not shown).
Patent Document 1 discloses a configuration of a terminal board to be mounted on a DIN rail, which can be fixed to a DIN rail with a minimum space without side slip and in which a substrate is accommodated in a metallic case.